The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for process-aware migration of code.
During current business-process code migration projects, where an existing business-process is moved to a new information technology (IT) infrastructure, rarely is there a single comprehensive view of all software components comprised within the business-process and how these software components are deployed within a current IT infrastructure. Thus, difficulty exists in knowing how the migration might affect the execution of the business-process. This problem may further be exacerbated when modifications are to be implemented as part of the migration of the business-process (e.g., adding a new task). To build linkages between software, business-process models, and IT infrastructure, the current state-of-the-art business-process migration uses a three pronged approach:                1) identify a machine-to-machine topology via tooling (e.g., IBM® Tivoli® Composite Application Manager (ITCAM)),        2) identify software components running on the current IT infrastructure by manually conducting lengthy interviews with IT administrators that may last months and tie up many knowledgeable workers for the duration, and        3) map the discovered software components into the new IT infrastructure.        
The primary problem in most code migration projects is in determining what parts of the code impact what aspects of the business-process. If a business model to software view is known, then there is a better chance of achieving a successful migration. However, the mapping of the business model to the current IT infrastructure is rarely known and, even if available, may not accurately represent what has been actually implemented.